Kirlawa Liberal Party
|Seats1 Title = General Assembly|Seats2 = |Seats2 Title = Provincal Premiers|Seats3 = |Seats3 Title = Local councillors|elections = Elections in Kirlawa|party_logo = |party_name = Kirlawa Capitalist Alliance Kirlawa Alliance Caipitlí Cynghrair Gyfalafol Kirlawa|political parties = Political parties in Kirlawa|politics = Politics of Kirlawa}} The KCA is a political party in the Nation of Kirlawa by James Rollens and his political colleges in the year 3671. The Kirlawan Capitalist Alliance originally started off as the Kirlawan National Party but changed in 3683. The KCA takes a Capitalist front when it comes to economic situations and a libertarian front when if comes to social policies. The KCA is a Capitalist, Conservative, Libertarian, Internationalist party and seeks to bring those ideologies to every bill we vote on. The KCA currently has 132 seats in the General Assembly, and 1 governorship. The party colours are, Dark Blue & Orange. The KCA is the founder of the Green Capitalist Alliance, and is a member of the Kirlawan Right Wing Coalition =History= Formation In April 3670 the conference for the formation of a new party in the Kirlawan political system. Most of the members were from the Kirlawan People's Justice Party and the Green Party of Kirlawa. So the policies of the party were more of a centre front as the Green Party is more to the right and the KPJP is more to the left. This party was called the Kirlawa National Party. In July 3675 the KNP took part in their first election, they won 85 seats in the legislature which was a very good breakthrough for them winning over 11% of the popular vote. This was a bit of an upset for the KNP, but they recognized that building a strong party will take time. Getting Settled As the next election drew closer the KNP was feeling quite confident estimating over 100 seats in the legislature, but that did not happen in fact they lost 60 seats with 25 and lost over 8% of the popular vote. Since the KNP was loosing popularity fast, they began to reform their party to more of a right point of view but still lost seats in the next election, only winning 18 seats loosing another 7 and 1% of the popular vote. So this provoked a major party reform and the changing if the name and changing of positions and some ideologies. The KCA was born. New Beginning The new KCA gained a lot of political attention as being the new solution to the left wing socialists and on the 3685 elections they won 131 seats and 2 govern-ships and winning over 18% of the popular vote, making by far the best election for them yet. The KCA kept on growing and even formed an alliance with fellow capitalist party Green Party of Kirlawa. In the 3689 election they gained 6 more seats with 137 seats and winning 0.85% of the popular vote and retaining the official opposition position. =Ideology= The KCA is seen to be very libertarian on social policies and very capitalist and conservative when it comes to fiscal situations. The KCA takes a strong front towards acceptance and internationalism, the current party leader Devon England said in a promotional rally before the 3699 election "If we don't have diversity we have nothing". Many parties saw this as a bold move but Kirlawa acted in acceptance to his words. The KCA strongly supports new immigration, but want small integration aid stating that, "It can be handled privately". The KCA supports the LGBTQ community and say "they deserve the same treatment as any other Kirlawan". The KCA's overall position is Centre-Right to Centre. =Support= The KCA enjoys most of its support in urban areas, while it still recives some support from rural areas they tend to enjoy more socialist parties like, the Kirlawan People's Justice Party and other parties like them. Rural areas also tend to like more conservative views towards morality and religious views when it comes to religion. While the KCA is more progressive when it comes to morality and more secular when it comes to religion, something urban areas enjoy and desire. The KCA enjoys most of its support from the age groups of 30-60 because most people below and over these ages tend to admire more socialist left wing parties. Most of the KCA's supporters are males but there has been an increase in female support in recent years, with female support going from 30% to 40%. This could be explained by the parties new progressive policies when it comes to morality. =Leadership= Party Leadership Structure Leader Elections The KCA has leader elections for head of their party every 3 years in the month of August, every elected party leader has served a full 3 year term as KCA party leader. They get elected by a 400 party congress made up of KCA parliament members past and present, KCA leaders past and present and influential people to the party. The elections are held in the KCA's Headquarters and nations Capital Indrala. List of Leaders =Provincial Divisions= There are 5 provincial divisions for the KCA, one for each province these provincial branch parties stand in the local provincial Assemblies. The parties do not take on the KCA's name as that sounds to national there names are "Province" Progressive Party, the parties national structure even took on the name at one point but reverted back to the original a year later. The Parties Are, *Uwakah Liberal Party, Uwakah *Dirlana Liberal Party, Dirlana *Dirguzia Liberal Party, Dirguzia *Nuchtmark Liberal Party, Nuchtmark *Merkan Liberal Party, Merkan =Federal election results= 'Presidential elections' 'Legislative elections' Election Platforms